A campina verdejante
by Clarita Black
Summary: Considerações de Snape sobre sua vida e sua relação com Lily -  Spoilers DH - DIGA NÃO AO CYBERBULLYING


**DIGA NÃO AO CYBERBULLYING.**

* * *

><p><strong>A campina verdejante<strong>

Minhas mãos estão sujas de sangue e isso me incomoda. Essa substância viscosa e quente que se esvai de mim aos poucos encharca as minhas vestes e gruda na minha pele. Isso é desagradável, eu gostaria de me limpar, embora isso não tenha mais nenhuma importância. A verdade? Tudo acaba aqui, agora.

Eu nunca tinha conseguido compreender o sentido da existência, embora tenha tentado isso desde a minha infância. Naquela época eu achava que a verdade sobre a vida era transmitida a mim através das palavras dos meus pais, mas logo descobri que estava enganado. Você talvez se lembre disso, Lily.

Se não se lembra, deveria. Foi quando você se tornou a minha nova verdade, o novo sentido da minha existência. Uma carga e tanto para uma garotinha, não é? Mas eu não podia imaginar que colocava sobre seus ombros responsabilidades tão além do que uma criança de dez anos poderia lidar.

Naquele tempo eu fui feliz. Você me fez feliz e soube que o fazia, e agora, quando me distancio de emoções tolas, vejo que você tentou preencher meus vazios emocionais com sua amizade quente, tão quente quanto o sangue que agora escoa das minhas veias e me faz zonzo e incoerente. Nunca fui composto só de amargura e recalques, ninguém é.

Você morreu acreditando que sua vida não foi desperdiçada, afinal, você tinha uma causa nobre, um homem a quem amava e um filho desse homem. Tudo muito bonito, aparentemente. Você se foi e deixou a criança aos meus cuidados. Sim, eu sei, não foi sua intenção, nunca é nossa intenção, os acontecimentos da vida apenas nos atropelam.

E eu, que achei que tinha descoberto as minhas verdades quando ainda jovem, que pensava que a única maneira de não desperdiçar minha vida depois que você escolheu o outro fosse mergulhar nas minhas crenças, me vi nu e perdido depois da sua morte. Eu amava você, Lily, essa era a minha vida, essa era a minha verdade.

A minha verdade era você, o que dava sentido à minha vida era você. Mas se isso fosse real, eu deveria ter me matado, você não acha? Se não havia mais sentido nem verdade, eu deveria ter morrido. Mas não o fiz. Eu substituí o que acreditava ser amor pelo que eu acreditei ser devoção e, em nome disso, fiz minha vida orbitar ao redor do seu filho, portador dos seus olhos, sua mistura física com Potter.

Eu nunca pude evitar pensar em você fazendo sexo com seu marido quando olhava para seu filho. Nunca. Mas Dumbledore achou que eu lidaria bem com isso. Ele simplificava as coisas, visando o bem maior. Então, sufocado de raiva, ciúmes, inveja e dor, eu segui com a farsa até aqui. Meu objetivo? Cuidar do garoto-que-eu-jamais-serei-capaz-de-amar.

Eu imaginava que aqueles trouxas poderiam ter razão quando acreditavam que havia vida após a morte. Em algum lugar dentro de mim havia a crença absurda de que eu estaria sendo visto por você, que estaria fazendo você feliz ao proteger seu filho, que me rasgar por dentro toda vez que eu o olhava era um preço irrisório a ser pago pelo nosso reencontro, do outro lado da vida.

Ridículo, não é? E o mais engraçado é que eu, como todos os outros seres, não me dava conta da estupidez desse pensamento. Fiz disso a minha grande verdade, me baseei nisso para legitimar minha existência. Enquanto eu cuidava do fruto da sua lascívia com Potter, eu imaginava você me esperando além do horizonte, numa campina verdejante e pacífica, onde nós dois, vestindo branco, a cor que eu jamais usei, sairíamos de mãos dadas pela eternidade.

Eu me confesso a você nesse instante, você, o único deus que eu conheci, confiante de que estará me ouvindo. Então, de certa forma admito que acredito em algo além da vida, coisa que nenhum ser vivo, além de Albus Dumbledore, poderia imaginar ouvir de mim um dia.

Mas não pense que isso me alegra. A eternidade é tempo demais para alguém dedicar a lembranças de uma tola, fracassada vida. Eu joguei minha vida fora quando não percebi que era culpa e não devoção o que me movia, eu desperdicei tudo quando nunca me interessei em lançar um segundo olhar a qualquer outra mulher, coloquei tudo a perder quando aceitei me mortificar até o último dos meus dias por um acontecimento inevitável, que já tinha sido previsto, que estava escrito nos nossos destinos.

Nesse instante, enquanto tento conter o fluxo do sangue e retardar o momento da minha morte, vejo seu filho se aproximar. Há coisas que eu devo mostrar a ele, e vejo claramente que viverei apenas o tempo suficiente para isso. Essa é a confirmação que eu precisava de que, enfim, a verdade me alcançou. Nós dois não existimos por nós mesmos, mas por ele, pelo seu filho, o portador dos seus olhos. Você morreu por ele, eu estou fazendo o mesmo, e nesse instante, percebo claramente que ambos nascemos apenas para isso.

Não foi um desperdício, afinal. Minha vida não foi atirada para trás, como uma moeda lançada nas águas de uma fonte. Eu cumpri a tarefa que me foi proposta, e agora só desejo solidão e paz. Por isso, vou olhar dentro dos seus olhos pela última vez, apenas para lhe pedir que, por favor, me liberte finalmente, e não espere por mim na campina verdejante.

* * *

><p>Se você gostou, por favor, comente. Bastam um simples clique nesse link aqui embaixo e alguns toques no seu teclado para que você faça de mim uma ficwriter estrondosamente feliz!<p> 


End file.
